


Broken Bonds

by Foxtrotbeastbot, hyenafur



Series: Cop and Baker [19]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, Mentions of Blood, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenafur/pseuds/hyenafur
Summary: Danny goes out to dinner with his father and winds up picking a possibly deadly fight.
Series: Cop and Baker [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/451723
Kudos: 16





	Broken Bonds

"So then, he tries to break my block, but I hit him with my right hook! He went down like a sack of bricks!" Danny punched one fist into his other hand with a grin. Officer McHorn gave an approving nod, shoving more fries and a fourth burger towards his son.

It was Wednesday, the one night every two weeks that McHorn was guaranteed the day off and usually spent with Danny. It had been their arrangement for eight years, ever since Felicity had adopted him as a scared, shivery little calf. Usually the pair would meet up after Danny's boxing practice, they'd eat out somewhere and Danny would spend the night. It allowed them both to bond and learn about each other without either of them getting sick of one another, as was fairly common.

"Good on ya kiddo. Sounds like that coach is teaching you gretty good. Keep it up and I might just admit to the boys at the precinct that we're related."

"Very funny Dad." Danny smirked, rolling his eyes. "As if that's some big secret."

McHorn just reached across the table and flicked one of Danny's ears with a chuckle.

"So...is Felicity feeding you enough?" He asked after a few quiet moments. "Is she getting you the right stuff? She's not just feeding you tofu and fake meat?" Danny had to fight back a small scowl. For some reason, McHorn always had something to worry about when it came to how Danny was being looked after.

"Yes Dad, she knows what to cook to feed a herbivore." He said tersely. "Eight years is more than enough practice to get it right."

"I'm not saying she doesn't know what she's doing or anything, but at your age I was already pushing six feet tall and well over a half ton."

Danny's frown deepened. Marcus had unintentionally hit on one of Danny's sore spots. He knew he was undersized, dammit! Why did this have to come up every time they met up? His reply was surprisingly cold.

"Well, I'm not you, am I? You never got starved during the essential years. Momma says I'll grow when I grow. Eating myself sick won't make me get any taller." McHorn opened his mouth to reply when the door to the restaurant opened with a jingle, a pair of zebra mares walking in with their arms around each other's shoulders. Danny was surprised to hear a snort from his father as the older rhino glared at the pair.

"Look at that." He rumbled. "No decency at all. This is a family place, for crying out loud."

"What's wrong with them? They're not doing anything wrong."

"Look at the pin on the left one's jacket. It's one of those 'pride' things. She doesn't need to be all in our faces about it." Danny felt his stomach twist uncomfortably as he watched his father's face fall with disapproval.

"Dad, they aren't hurting anyone. They've got every right to be here, just like we do."

"If you ask me, they all oughta be kept outta sight." Marcus turned back to his burger, not noticing the way Danny's ears fell.

"And what about Clawhauser? You seem pretty okay with him."

"Well, he's Benny, y'know? He's been on the force forever and he doesn't go around flaunting it." McHorn shrugged. "I mean, I don't really like when his boyfriend comes around-"

"Husband."

"What?"

McHorn looked up at Danny, finally noticing that the boy was glaring at him.

"Dan's not Benny's boyfriend, he's his husband. They've been married for years." Danny hissed, trying to keep his voice low. Marcus shook his head.

"It ain't like it's a real marriage. They just call themselves that so they can pretend to be normal. Hey, where are you going?"

Danny had jumped up and grabbed his coat, bolting out the door before Marcus knew what was going on. He stomped down the street angrily, muttering to himself furiously as he headed into a park.

"Don't say anything Danny boy, just keep it together, don't escalate."

"Danny!"

The young bull walked faster, even as his father's heavy tread came up behind him and a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, running off like that?!" McHorn thundered. "What's wrong with you?"

"With me? What about you?!" Danny snapped back, slapping McHorn's hand away and turning to face him. "How can you say that kind of stuff? If gay marriage isn't legit enough for you, what about Momma and the Chief? Is their wedding just a joke to you?"

"What? No!"

"Well what makes their marriage better? Huh? What exactly is the dividing line between the two?"

"Well, interspecies marriage is a whole other-"

"How do you figure? Love is love Dad, it shouldn't matter what species or gender you are, so long as there's love involved." Danny's fists clenched furiously in rage. McHorn seemed utterly at a loss for a reply, opting instead to glare at the teenager. 

"I ain't saying Benny don't love Dan, but marriage is supposed to be between a male and a female. Why are you getting so worked up anyway? It's not like I was talking about anyone you know."

"Except you WERE!!" Danny finally screamed. "You were talking about my friends, my family, hell, you were talking about ME in there!" He started to pace back and forth, waving his arms as he ranted. 

"You always talk like everyone thinks the same as you, like you can say whatever and it doesn't hurt anyone, but it does! I know a lot of kids at school who feel scared every damn day cause of talk like that! I get scared! Because when you talk like that, you're saying we don't deserve basic mammal rights, we don't deserve to even exist! I-...dammit, this isn't how I wanted you to find out!" He set his face in his hands with a sigh, silence overtaking the quiet park. A street light flickered overhead, casting deep shadows over McHorn's face. 

"You're gay." It wasn't a question. Danny looked up, trying to gauge the older bull's reaction before finally sighing.

"Yeah. I figured it out this year." 

WHACK!! Danny never saw the swift fist that slammed into his gut, doubling him over with a pained wheeze. McHorn's lips curled in a snarl as he pulled back his fist, grabbing Danny's shirt with his free hand. 

"I- didn't- raise- no- queer!" He grunted between blows to Danny's face and neck, eyes narrowed furiously. Dazed, Danny had no time to block or even think about it. Then it clicked; his father -no- McHorn was attacking him! With speed born of his training, he dodged the next punch and twisted out of the elders grip, bringing his fists up defensively while he forced his brain to focus and analyze the situation. He could feel one eye rapidly swelling and he tasted blood. McHorn was almost double his size, and had years of fighting criminals under his belt, but Danny knew the old bull was no trained boxer and Danny's smaller size gave him greater maneuverability. Not to mention McHorn was going soft in the gut from the last year or two of being a desk jockey. McHorn's voice cut through Danny's thoughts, dripping with rage.

"I never should have left you with that fox." He spat. "She's turned you into a-"

"Don't you dare!" Danny gritted out. "I wasn't turned into anything, I was always like this. It's who I am." McHorn barrelled forward with an enraged roar, swinging a massive fist. Danny sidestepped, bringing his own fist cracking against his father's jaw and wincing as the skin of his knuckles split open. Boxing was a lot more painful without the gloves! He turned to keep his eye on McHorn, his feet ready to dodge if he attacked again. However, now that he’d taken a hit, McHorn seemed reluctant to go toe to toe with the smaller rhino.

“She did this!” McHorn growled. “She made you into some frilly little nancy boy!”

“How I was raised has nothing to do with it! I would have turned out the same way with you. Probably deeper in the closet. A little more angry, a little more self hating."

"Shut up!" McHorn spat. Danny shook his head in disappointment, lowering his fists.

"I grew up thinking you were better than this." He said quietly. "You were a hero to me, you know? I wanted to be just like you when I grew up. I trusted you. You were my dad. But after tonight….forget this, I'm going home. Call me when you pull your head out from under your tail." He turned, leaving McHorn sputtering in rage behind him. 

He hadn't made it two yards before he heard the pound of charging hooves. He turned to look, milliseconds too late as McHorn's two foot horn pierced his right shoulder, slamming through thick skin, fat and muscle. The scream that split the night echoed off the trees of the park, McHorn's furious bellow adding to the din. 

Danny clapped a hand to the wound, seething with pain. Hot blood was pouring from it. He felt himself lift from the ground and the horn in his shoulder rip free as McHorn tossed the boy like a rag doll, sending him flying into a sturdy old oak, which shuddered and splintered under the force of impact. Danny lay at the foot of the tree, gasping for breath and trying to stop the flow of blood in his arm. Through bleary eyes, he could see McHorn advancing, fists raised. 

He had to think fast; he knew he only had a short window of time before the adrenaline wore off and shock set in. His body was settling into fight or flight, and as much as he wanted to do both, he knew the wiser course. Before he could roll or even crawl away, McHorn was on him.

The first blow came, not from McHorn's fist, but from his foot, smashing down on Danny's ribs with crushing force. The young rhino felt something snap in his side and fear morphed into genuine terror. There was no time for a plan! If he didn't take the elder out quick, McHorn was going to kill him! Another kick landed, grinding into the boy's hurt shoulder and wrenching another scream from his throat. Muscles surging, Danny grabbed hold of McHorn's ankle and pushed, offsetting his balance and toppling him. He forced himself upright, wincing as his ankle gave a nasty twinge. He must have twisted it when he hit the tree. Still, he was mobile. He had to get away. 

Now recovered, McHorn was back on his feet. Danny faced him, left side facing the bull to shield his weak arm. He could feel the adrenaline wearing off. He had to finish this fast! But how? 

The solution hit him like a thunderbolt. McHorn wasn't fighting clean, so why should he? 

"St. Nicholas, if you're listening, please forgive what I am about to do." He murmured, crossing himself as he prayed to the patron saint of all boxers. He needed all the help he could get for this.

"What are you mumbling about, boy?" Snapped McHorn. Danny stood a little straighter.

"Just saying sorry to someone."

"For what? Being a disgusting little queer?"

"Nope. This." With one last roar of pain and effort, Danny raced forward, barreling into McHorn and forcing him back before bringing his knee up to slam square into the older rhino's family jewels. McHorn gasped and collapsed to the ground. Danny took the chance and limped away as fast as he could. He made it out of the park and onto a deserted side street, stopping for just long enough to get his bearings. He had to get home. It was the only safe place he had left now. Forcing his battered body along, he kept to back alleys and dark spots, out of sight. He stopped only once, his broken rib forcing him to cough and gasp for air. He was starting to feel cold and his shoulder was still bleeding. Finally, after what felt like hours, he spotted the bakery and the warm squares of light shining from the apartment above. He was almost safe. Momma would patch him up and he'd go to bed and forget this whole thing. 

Bogo was just sitting down in his easy chair with a book when his ears twitched, picking up the faint slam of the back door.

"I think Danny's home." He said, bewildered. Felicity looked up from her game of poker with Elise.

"That's odd. He and Marcus don't normally get back for another two hours. Danny, is that you baby?" She set her cards down and headed for the door. "Is everything okay? You're usually out much- DANNY!!!" Elise and Bogo whipped around to see what had made Felicity scream and both felt their hearts skip a beat. Danny was bruised, beaten and covered in blood. He clutched at his shoulder and gave a weak cough.

"Momma...I think I need a bandage." He gasped before toppling to the floor. Felicity was at his side in an instant, pressing her cardigan to the wound. Bogo threw down his book, rushing over to help.

"Elise, call 911! We need a hospital! Oh my godohmygodohmygod! Danny baby, stay with me, don't pass out, okay? You gotta stay awake for me."

"Who attacked you son?" Asked Bogo. "Tell me who and I'll put them away for life." Danny coughed and grunted

"H-horn...told him….attacked."

Felicity's blood ran cold. McHorn had attacked his own son? A million questions ran through her brain, only to be smothered by the maternal fear of losing her son.

"The ambulance is on the way." Elise choked, her face pale even under her fur. "You will be okay Danny. The paramedics will take you and you will be okay. Danny? Danny!!" The young rhino had finally passed out, the endorphins having run out. Sirens were approaching and Elise raced downstairs to open the doors. Two large black bears thundered up the stairs with a gurney and supplies within moments, ushering the family out of the way.

"Adolescent male rhinoceros, unconscious, severe contusions to the face, large stab wound to the right shoulder. Breathing shallow, pulse thready. Ma'am, are you this boy's legal guardian?" 

"Yes, he's my son. Is he gonna be okay?!"

"Does he have any allergies or religious restrictions for medical care?"

"N-no! Oh my God, what's going to happen to him?!" Tears started to trail down her cheeks and the paramedics eyes softened slightly.

"I understand you're frightened ma'am, but I need you to calm down for me. Do you have a preference for his hospital care?"

"Savannah General. Dr. Namish is our family physician."

"You heard the lady Bernie?"

"Radioing SG's ER team now. Let's move."

In a moment, they were gone, bearing Danny away on the gurney and leaving smears of blood on the floor.

"We must follow." Elise murmured, staring at the crimson stains.

"No honey, you stay here and look after Will and Ellie." Felicity ordered, grabbing her coat from the hook. "Your dad and I will follow the ambulance and update you on your brother as soon as we get news. Martin, you drive. I need to make some calls."

Ten minutes later, in a lavish apartment in Savannah Square, the phone of Dr. Ruby Rowan started to ring. The older vixen’s ears perked up, head swivelling over to look at the phone. Her ears twitched about the top of her head as she reached a hand out to pick it up and press the green answer button with a finger. “Hello,” Ruby asked into the transmitter.

"Ruby, it's Felicity." The younger vixens voice came through the speaker, shaking and panicky. "I need your help. Danny was attacked and he's being taken to Savannah General but they can't get ahold of our doctor and, oh Gods Ruby, there was so much blood! He's really hurt and you were the only person I could think to call cause Danny trusts you. And Rick! We need Grampa Rick!"

“I’ll be right there,” Ruby said, leaping out of her seat, phone pressed tightly to her ear. “I know the on-call surgeon,” she panted as she quickly ran to the closet, coats and hangers clanking together as she searched for her coat. “Pediatrics closed an hour ago, so I’m not surprised. They should have Danny’s medical records in the computer. They just need his social. He’s the rhino, isn’t he? I’m about 75% sure he was born at Central, so we should have his blood type on file as well.”

"Yes, they have all of it. Thank you for this Ruby. Danny doesn't trust doctors, it was a major fight to get him to see Dr. Namish for yearly checkups. What?-" there was muffled speaking on the other end of the line. "Bogo says to tell Rick to prep for an attempted beastslaughter case and be prepared to shatter the Thin Blue Line." 

Ruby turned her head. “That… might be a problem,” she said. Rick was passed out in his favorite chair, newspaper covering his face. “Rick’s asleep,” the vixen added as she gave him a shake that didn’t seem to do anything. “Just make sure Bogo gets all the details in a docket and I’ll make sure he gets it.”

"Right. Ah, we're here! I gotta go, they're bringing him out of the ambulance. I'll see you soon." The line went dead as Felicity ended the call. 

On scene, Felicity and Bogo raced after the paramedics before getting stopped at the doors to Surgery.

"I'm sorry, but you both need to wait outside." A ewe nurse said kindly. "I assure you, your son is in the best of hands."

Bogo puffed his chest out, attempting to look slightly intimidating as he looked down at the sheep. “I’m Chief of…”

“I know who you are, Mr. Bogo, but Danny is not a criminal and none of the doctors have expressed concerns about him becoming violent, so there’s no need for police protection.”

“If he wakes up alone, he’ll freak!” Felicity pleaded. “He’s terrified of doctors and hospitals. Please, we need to be there for him!”

"I promise, you'll both be informed when he gets out of surgery and you can be with him as soon as he's put into recovery. If you'll just go to the waiting room, we'll let you know the minute-oh! Hello Dr. Rowan!"

Ruby panted as she made her way through the main entrance, saying quick hellos to everyone on duty. The elderly vixen knew every nook and cranny of the hospital, so making her way to Surgery was like taking a Sunday stroll in the park next to her apartment. She’d barely walked through the doors when she’d spotted the ewe on duty. “Beverly,” Ruby said with a nod before turning her attention to Felicity, almost completely ignoring Martin as she gave the younger fox a tight hug. Felicity practically clung to Ruby, shivering with the effort of keeping her panic at bay. 

"They want us to just sit here and wait...what if they don't give him enough anaesthetic and he wakes up? What if he's terrified?" Martin gently patted his fiance's shoulder.

"He was barely conscious when he came in. How much blood can a teen like him afford to lose?"

Ruby loosened the hug. “He’ll be fine, Feli,” she said in her calm, motherly voice. “I know everyone here. I TRAINED everyone here. Danny will be fine. He’ll be sedated the entire time. Dr. Hussain is the best anesthesiologist in the state, Dr. Slepnirmadr is the finest surgeon in the city and in Oslove, and Nurse Bellewether has been an OR Nurse for… well… she’s been here as long as I have.” Felicity nodded, still biting her lip nervously. 

"I just want my baby to be okay…" she whispered. Bogo gently guided her to a line of chairs in the waiting room, gesturing for Ruby to come along. Felicity wiped her eyes, her expression changing into anger.

"I swear, if I see McHorn again I'll beat him with my own leg! How could he do this?!"

Martin frowned and looked away. He knew knew what Danny had meant in his cryptic message. He knew Danny was gay, but hadn't come out to his mother yet. It really wasn't his place to share Danny's secret.

Ruby looked Felicity in the eyes. “Rick will make sure he pays,” she growled before snorting. “When he wakes up.”

"I don't really blame him for falling asleep. He probably had a long day." Felicity rubbed at her temples. "I just wish we had more information to go on! While we sit here, McHorn could be trying to skip town!"

"He can't. His car is in the shop and his transit card is busted." Bogo grunted, getting up and starting to pace. "I can put in a call to block him from borrowing a cruiser."

Ruby snorted. “I’ll call Jo. Her cousin-in-law is the Sherwood County Sheriff, give him the license and plate information. It’s pretty unusual for a non-predator to go to Sherwood County, and a Zootopia Police Cruiser is something that sticks out, especially since Zootopia doesn’t have jurisprudence in Sherwood County.”

"I'll call Jack." Felicity murmured. "My daughter-in-law can spread the word to the other warrens in Bunnyburrow. Rhino's are very rare out there, but McHorn might be desperate."

“I’m sure Jo’s cousin will let the Tri-Burrow County Sheriff know too,” the older fox added with a slightly flushed face. “I’m sure they’ll be able to find him if he runs.”

"If he's conscious. Danny's knuckles had defensive wounds. With any luck, our boy will have knocked him out." 

A sudden beeping came from Bogo's phone.

"It's Benny." He said in surprise, hitting the green button. "Bogo here. Make it good Clawhauser, I'm in the middle of an emergency."

"Same here chief! Okay, so I forgot my charger at my desk, right? And I came to grab it and I found McHorn here! He's got a swollen cheek and he's walking funny. Says he needs a car. I know it's against protocol but-"

"Don't give him that car! Don't let him go anywhere, in fact. He's under investigation as of tonight."

"What?! What did he do?"

“You want the short list or the long,” Bogo barked into the phone, not expecting such resistance and in no mood to entertain many questions. “He’s suspended, WITHOUT PAY! I want you to find the night shift Duty Officer and whoever else is on duty. Read him his Murranda Rights and put him in lockup. AWAY FROM THE DRUNKTANK!”

"Y-yessir! Are you coming in tonight to, er, deal with the issue?" Clawhauser asked, frightened by the sheer venom in his boss's voice.

"No. Let him wait. I need to be here when Danny gets out of surgery. I'll be there first thing in the morning. Goodnight Clawhauser."

"Wait, Danny's in where?!-" the cheetah was cut off as Bogo hung up, smirking to Felicity and Ruby.

"Benny's a gossip, but a good cop. He'll connect the dots and make sure McHorn stays in lockup."

Ruby nodded. “I’m glad you remembered to get witnesses for the Murranda Rights. You don’t know how many times Rick has won a case because the arresting officer didn’t have any proof of doing that.” The vixen snorted before looking between Bogo and Felicity. “There’s nothing we can do right now,” she sighed, “Not to mention they haven’t updated the magazines in the waiting room in three months. The coffee shop on the third floor is still open, why don’t we go there? It should be empty and they have better wifi.” Felicity chewed her lip, torn between staying close to Danny and her panic wearing off, making her tired as hell. Bogo took hold of her hand gently.

"They said they'd call us. I'm sure they'll be able to find us in the cafe. Come on honey, you need some tea." Felicity finally gave a nod and he knelt, offering her his arm to sit on. The vixen silently took the offered seat, leaning into his chest as he stood and followed Ruby to the shop.

Once they were all seated with a drink, Felicity opened her purse to check her phone and message Jack.

"He'll want to know what happened." She explained. "Danny and Jack were always close, and he tends to worry about his little brother."

Ruby nodded as she took a sip of coffee from the paper mug. “Well, Danny’s going to be in surgery for a while. Rhino goring isn’t a pretty sight, and it could be several hours before he’s out. But knowing Dr. Hussain, he’ll wake up around noon tomorrow. Just don’t expect him to be cognitive until three or four.”

"Would it have been better if it hadn't been a through and through?" Bogo clutched his cup, his hand shaking.

The older fox shook her head. “Not really. You have an entry wound and an exit wound to sew up. Honestly, Danny’s lucky to have survived a goring. It sounds like it didn’t hit any vital organs or major arteries.”

"It looked so awful." Said Felicity quietly. "The muscle is bound to be torn up. Poor Danny's going to have to miss the rest of his boxing season this year. I just hope he doesn't have any nerve damage."

The hours slowly crawled by, with little else to do but wait. Around ten, Felicity took to pacing, staring at the clock. 

"Shouldn't someone have some information by now?" She groaned. Bogo gently set out an arm to stop her.

"I know you're worried, love. So am I. But pacing a rut in the floor won't do any good. You don't want to get blisters on your leg again, right?"

Ruby slowly stood up. “I’ll go down and see what’s going on. You should probably go back to the waiting room.”

Felicity nodded, heading towards the elevator with Bogo numbly. The short ride was silent, the two of them buried in their own thoughts. Bogo's fear for his son was morphing into anger at McHorn, and a distinct restlessness. He wanted to be at the precinct, kicking the rhino's tail inside out, but he needed to stay and be here for his family. Felicity was alternating between praying to various deities and trying to remain calm. She'd never dealt well with emergencies, and had a tendency to be impatient when it came to long waits. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the main floor. Felicity looked around and spotted, of all mammals, her oldest sister Gloria, looking murderous.

"There you are! I was wondering where you got to! Marcus tried to call me a few hours back and left me a voicemail. Did that boneheaded ex partner of mine seriously attack Danny?! He tried to make it sound like self defense, but Danny wouldn't fight his old bull. Where is he?" 

"Danny's in surgery, Glo. McHorn gored him and... that's all we really know." Felicity hugged herself, fighting down her fear and the urge to bawl. Gloria snorted, clenching his fists.

"I'm gonna beat him senseless." She rumbled. "I'll castrate him, cut his horn off and shove it-"

"Officer Kiboko, compose yourself." Bogo ordered. "Now isn't the time for threats and violence. We need to keep our heads here and follow the laws we uphold. If you want to help, get statements. McHorn said he was taking Danny to that Macintosh's by his place. See if you can get security tapes from the staff and check any areas within a three block radius."

"Sir!" Gloria saluted quickly before petting Felicity. "Don't you worry baby girl, I won't let you down." 

"Be safe Glo." Said Felicity quietly as her sister stomped off, almost running over Ruby and very tall, sandy colored horse with a black and tan mane.

“Felicity, Martin,” the older fox called out as she lead the equine towards them. “This is Dr. Slepnirmadr.”

“Hallo,” Dr. Slepnirmadr said in a warm, soft voice, pushing a hand out towards the fox-cape buffalo couple. “I vas da won who performed Dani’s operation. Everiting vent yust fine. Dani shood make a fool rekoveri so long as he dosn’t use his arm for a vile. He is a veri lucki rhino. Dat horn yust missed his lung by about 3 centimeters.”

Felicity let out a joyful half sob, clinging to Bogo's hip as her legs trembled.

"He's okay Martin! My baby's alive!" She gasped. Bogo hugged her tightly and shook the doctor's hand.

"I can't tell you how grateful we are. We were really scared for a while there. Doctor, I hate to ask this of you, but I'd like a full report of Danny's injuries and the surgery. We'll need it to investigate the mammal who attacked our son."

“I yust kan’t give you dat, Chief. I still have to rite de report and it has to get into de sistem. It takes about 24 hours, but you kan file de report request paperverk vid de front desk,” Dr. Slepnirmadr replied. “If you vill ekuse me, I need to get to verk on my report.”

The horse had barely finished when a striped hyena quickly walked past them, obviously in a hurry and quickly followed by a black wooled ewe. “Looks like Dr. Hussain is trying to beat me to it.”

"Love, will you be okay while I go fill out the forms?" Bogo asked, looking to Felicity. The vixen wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Go, do your thing, I gotta let Elise and the others know Danny's alright. Dr. Slepnirmandr, would it be okay for me to see my son? I know he's probably still out, but...I'd like to see him."

The horse shook his head. “I’m sorri. He’s onli been outta surgeri for about 10 minutes. If you kome back in de morning, you kan spend as much time vid him as you like. He shood be avake by den. De boi needs his rest. But if you vill eksuse me, I need to get going on dat paperwerk. Dani shood make a good rekovery.”

Dr. Slepnirmandr gave Felicity his best smile and a gentle pat on her shoulder before turning to exit. His supervisor just shook her head, waiting for him to get far enough away before Ruby put her paw on Feli’s shoulder. “He’ll be in the Recovery Ward,” she said before flashing her ID badge. “I’ll take you to see Danny, but you can’t touch him without washing your paws first. We don’t want a secondary infection.” Felicity nodded eagerly.

"I'll wear full protection gear if I have to. I just need to see him."

Ruby led the way, Felicity following like an oddly worried shadow. The recovery ward was still and eerily quiet, each click of their claws on the floor sounding far louder than normal. Felicity triple scrubbed her paws at the station just outside the ward doors and snagged a pair of gloves and a face mask for good measure. The clunk of her false leg echoed as she followed Ruby to Danny's bed at the end of the ward.

Ruby stopped and looked over at Felicity. “Just remember, he’s asleep,” she said as the monitors beeped, the sound echoing through the ward. Slowly, the older vixen reached out to gently pull the curtain back enough to let them in. Ruby slipped in first, immediately making her way over to Danny’s chart, making sure to give the younger fox enough room to get in.

Danny was sound asleep, eyes closed as his chest rose and fell slowly. The monitors on one side of the bed tracked his heartbeat and oxygen level, while an IV tree drip fed the young rhino a mixture of pain medication, intravenous fluid, and blood into his arm. He had been cleaned up somewhat, the blood and dirt he'd been covered in washed away. However, that still left a lot of damage to be seen. His left eye was swollen shut and his lower lip was split. His entire chest was swathed in gauze, his arm wrapped tightly to it. Felicity stared for a moment at the spot where she knew McHorn had gored him. 

"How bad was it?" She whispered to Ruby.

"Bad, but manageable,” the older fox replied, eyes darting over the chart. "He's got a broken rib, two cracked ones, the Gore wound, of course. The horn took a chip off the lower edge of his shoulder blade and his arm was dislocated. His ankle was sprained and he's got bruises all over. All in all, he's been through the mill and back. But like I said before, Dr. Slepnirmandr is the best surgeon in the city. Danny will be right as rain."

Felicity wanted so badly to reach out and smooth her baby's ears, like she always did when he was in pain, but she didn't dare. But she did lean closer to whisper to him

"I don't know if you can hear me Danny, but I love you. I have to go for tonight, but I promise I'll be back as soon as you wake up."

Ruby slowly walked up behind Feli, hand reaching out to rest on her shoulder. There was a short flash of memory as her mind went back to when her own son was laying in the hospital. “He’ll be moved over to Observation tomorrow morning,” the older fox said softly. “Visiting hours usually start at 8.”

She paused, “Danny’s chart says they want to keep him here for 48 hours, so he can come home Saturday morning. Do you know if there’s anyone who’d be willing to get his homework together for tomorrow and Friday?”

Felicity thought for a second, then nodded. 

"He's got a friend on the boxing team. I'll go down tomorrow and break the news to the coach. He can ask Barry to gather the homework. I just hope Jose won't be too upset. Danny was leading the team to State."

Ruby nodded her head, biting her lower lip. Going to a State Championship was something every team dreamed of, and she could still remember the looks of disappointment on Chris and Robin’s faces each time they didn’t make it. But those had all been back luck, not being injured. “He’ll miss State this year, but there’s still next year,” she said in her soothing, motherly tone. “But you have to make sure he doesn’t try to get back into boxing, and he doesn’t miss physical therapy if he wants to get back on the team.”

"Oh believe me, I know how vital physio is. Skipping it does nothing but slow your progress. I'll keep him on whatever regimen the doctors suggest." She looked back as Danny one last time as she turned to leave. "We should let him rest. I need to let Elise know he's okay and call Tulio. I'm not opening the shop tomorrow."

She practically tiptoed out of the ward, her mind starting to buzz with everything that needed doing. So many calls to make, so many mammals to tell. Her mother was going to flip. They had just made it back to the waiting room when she spotted Bogo, a bunch of papers under one arm.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He'll be okay. He can come home Saturday." Felicity felt her energy drain away, the strain of the night hitting her like a truck. Bogo nodded.

"Let's get you home. I need to go to the precinct and deal with….Him." His eyes narrowed and he snorted angrily. "Ruby, thank you for staying with us through this whole ordeal. I can't tell you how much we appreciate it. I'll get all the paperwork together and send it to Rick."

Ruby gave Felicity a warm, motherly hug. “Call us if you need anything. And I mean ANYTHING.” She paused, “You need Rick to talk to Vinnie? You know he’s going to be out for blood when he finds out.”

"I want McHorn to pay, not get iced." Felicity let out a strained sort of giggle. "Ah, speaking of payment, I gotta call my insurance company or these hospital bills are gonna bite me."

"I've got you and the kids on my insurance, love. No worries." Bogo set a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Come on, you need at least a few hours of sleep. Thanks again Ruby."

The next morning, Felicity pushed open the heavy doors to the gymnasium at St. Marian's, looking around and calling

"Hello? Coach Jose?" She was surprised to see what looked like the whole boxing team already assembled. Was this some kind of early morning meeting? Several of the young males turned to look. One of the young lions nudged Barry.

"Ain't that Danny's mom? What's she doing here?"

"Danny's late. Maybe this is why?" Barry shrugged. Coach Jose stepped out of his office, ears pricked up at the call. The bear’s nostrils were flaring at the end of his crooked muzzle, his body was rigid.

Barry’s eyes went wide. He knew that stance. He’d seen his uncle get like that once as he leaned over to whisper to the lion next to him. “Coach is PISSED!”

“Feliciti,” he said trying to sound cordial, but it was painfully obvious that he was going to rip someone’s head from their shoulders. “Joo wanna tell dem or me?”

Felicity flinched at the intimidating sight the bear presented, but drew herself up to her full, yet still small height.

"Danny was attacked last night by his biological father." She said calmly, facing the team. "He's in the hospital until Saturday morning, but I'm afraid his injuries will keep him off the team until next year."

The team went into an uproar, all of them crowding around the vixen, babbling questions.

"What happened?!"

"How bad is it?"

"Is he gonna be okay?!"

"How're we gonna make it to State now?!"

Coach Jose crossed his arms. “We’re making eet to State because yoo,” he paused as he pointed to every player on the team, “all of joo are gonna do eet for Danni. An to do dat, we’re going to two-a-days for de neckts two weeks.”

A small rumble rolled through the boxers, making the bruin growl. “All of joo ‘ave de same podential to be great boxers as Danni did. Joo wanna go to State? Den joo ‘ave to work for eet, jus like I deed. Joo tink I got de belt cause someone hanned eet to me? No! I wen to school an had a yob! Ween I wasn’t daking care of mama, my leetle hermano, an abuela, I was in de yim! I was awake fifdeen hours a day! I don wanna hear none of dat mumbling. Joo wanna win State? Den joo gotta do de work! We gotta find a way to win widout Danni. An de first person who says but is off de team!”

"Coach is right." Barry declared. "Danny pushed the hardest out of any of us. We wanna win state? We gotta do like he did. We need to make it to State and we need to win it, for Danny." The young grizzly set out his paw, looking at his teammates. One by one, with fierce determination, the others joined in, each of them murmuring

"For Danny."

"Now, who are we?" Barry grinned.

"St. Marian's!" The team roared back.

"Where we gonna go?!"

"STATE!" All the hands in the circle went up at the cry, and the circle was dispersed, the team pairing off to practice. Barry stayed back, looking down at Felicity. 

"Hey, do you need me to get Danny's stuff from classes? I can help him with it after practice."

"That's the whole reason I came, Barry. Danny's going to need to keep up if he wants to keep his spot after he heals."

“I’ll drop by your hou-err bakery? After school, Mrs. Brush.”

"There's a bell in the back alley. You ring that when you get there and I'll come get the delivery. Oh, and tell the others that they're welcome to come see Danny while he's in hospital. I'm sure it would cheer him up."

"Yes ma'am." Barry gave a nod before running off to join the rest of his team. Felicity nodded to Coach Jose as she left, glad that one of her tasks was done. Now she just had to swing by the apartment again and it was off to the hospital.

However, as she climbed the narrow staircase that led to her home, she found Elise at the top, looking worried.

"Mother, we have company."

Felicity's heart dropped. Had someone come to tell her Danny had taken a bad turn? Was it a lawyer?! She jumped the steps two at a time, bursting through the door to find none other than Kozlov.

The massive polar bear was sitting in the middle of everyone. The teacup in his hand looked almost comically small compared to those thick white fingers that held it as he brought his morning coffee to his lips. He didn’t even look at Felicity right away, just scanning through the front page of the Zootopia Chronicle before putting it back down on the table. Silently, Kozlov turned his head to look at the diminutive vixen still standing in the door frame.

"Mum, he just showed up." Jack, who'd arrived at five that morning, said nervously. "Sat down and made 'imself at home! You know 'im?" Felicity sighed with relief and nodded.

"You don't remember Uncle Vinnie's friend Kozlov? Let me guess, Vinnie heard about the incident and wants to talk?"

The massive ursine nodded slowly. 

"Am I right to assume your car is out front?"

Another nod.

"Okay. Jack, Elise, you're in charge till I get home. Let's go Koz."

Kozlov nodded his head, putting down his teacup before standing up. He was easily the tallest one in the room, a good head or two taller than even Elise. Silently, he gave Jack and the other polar bear a nod as he made his way to the door and opening it. One tree-trunk sized arm reached out as if to say both, “Ladies first,” and, “This way,” all in one motion.

The car ride, or more specifically the limousine ride, was incredibly silent as buildings and other cars passed by outside. Even though Kozlov didn’t speak at first, he did get out of his seat to pour Felicity a glass of water before sitting down beside her. “Elise. She is well,” he asked in his deep baritone voice, head turning to look down at the smaller fox.

"Yes. She just got the news a little while ago, but she's going to college next fall. The European Academy of Fine Arts. Martin bought her a new camera so she could start building her portfolio." Felicity smiled, sipping her water. Kolzlov always seemed interested in Elise, but then again, he knew her parents. "And how about Frufru and little Judy?"

“They are well,” he said in his usual short sentences. “Judy will be starting St. Marian’s next year.”

"Aw, well that's certainly nice." Felicity chuckled. "Seems like just yesterday Frufru was getting married. Time sure flies…" Felicity looked out the window at the falling snow. Her mind was buzzing again, trying to figure out how to placate Vinnie. In no time at all, they were pulling into the Big Manor driveway. Kolzlov got out first, blocking the worst of the icy winds from blowing into Felicity. She had her coat, but it was designed for autumn weather in Central Zootopia, not frigid Tundratown. “I am sorry for the short notice,” the massive polar bear said as he tried to block the weather as best he could while they walked up towards the front door. “When he found out; he demanded to speak to you.”

"How did he find out? We haven't spoken to any reporters or anyone barring the Rowans." Felicity asked, dodging inside as an Arctic vixen maid pulled open the door. 

"Dr. Hussain." Grunted Kozlov. "He is our, how you say, ear to the ground." The massive polar bear nodded at the vixen as she shut the door behind them. The two had barely made it a yard when Kevin and Raymond walked by, the two escorting an equally large polar bear in a business suit between them. His paws covered his face as he was weeping uncontrollably into his palms.

“Ignore him,” Kozlov growled as he and Felicity stepped passed, giving the crying bear an icy stare. “He has had this coming for a long time.”

Despite the suggestion, Felicity chanced a glance back at the large bear. She had a funny feeling she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't place it. With a shake of her head, she followed Kozlov through the old mansion, smiling at a portrait of Anatasia Big.

"Nice to see you again Grand-mama." She murmured as she passed.

"Felicity is here, sir." Kozlov rumbled as they came to the open door of Vinnie's office.

Vinnie slowly turned around in his large office chair, well, large for an arctic shrew. A smile crossed his face as he opened his arms wide.

“Felicity, my dear. It has been far too long since we have last seen one another,” he said in his more familial, yet still slightly muffled voice. “I regret that we must meet again under such… unfavorable circumstances. I hope that Ivan did not startle you on your way in. He needed to be... reminded of what family is, and what it means to hurt your family.”

"Of course, Vincenzo. You and I both know how important family is. Grand-mama taught us both. So, Kozlov said you heard about Danny from one of his doctors. I assume you want to know who's head needs to roll?"

“Yes. Dr. Hussain has been an... associate... of mine for many years, but I already know who has hurt our family, Felicity. And I plan on returning the favor,” Vinnie replied as he leaned back into his chair. “You know who I speak of, and you remember Grand-mama’s favorite passage from the Great Book when it comes to those who cause great injury to the family.”

"I know Vinnie, 'Great vengeance and furious anger.' And believe me, I feel the same. But having McHorn iced won't teach him anything. I've asked Rick Rowan to handle the case so that he can be fully tried for his crimes." Felicity let out a quiet snarl, baring her teeth in a seldom seen fit of anger. "I want him to suffer through the fear and stress of the trial. I want his heart to clench every time he even thinks about it. Mental torture can be so much harder to bear than the physical. But if he gets loose and tries to run, you can have him." It was a testament to how comfortable she was with Vinnie that she'd even show her teeth, let alone allow her face to twist into the vindictive look she currently held.

The shrew raised one bushy eyebrow. “Rick? You would not by chance mean Richard Rowan? The fox who I owe a great deal to? The one who I see as my brother?”

"I do. I used to date his grandson when I was a teenager. That was when Grand-mama sent you off to the old country for your education. His wife was the first one I called when Danny was hurt." Felicity's face relaxed back into her usual placid smile.

Vinnie nodded. “So you were Robin’s Felicity. He spoke very highly of you, but I did not seem to put the pieces together. Rick is… how shall we say… eccentric, but I trust him deeply.”

"As do I. Rick is easily the smartest lawyer I know. I know he'll make sure Danny is well represented, and that McHorn is hammered.

“We both know that Rick will make sure Officer McHorn understands what it means to hurt family,” the shrew replied as he leaned back in his seat only to let out a long sigh. “Felicity,” he said, hands still folded together. “If you see Robin again, I would like you to tell him that I am sorry for the… misunderstanding… we had.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Misunderstanding?" She asked shrewdly, crossing her arms. Did you threaten him over something? Good grief, if it's not my brothers, it's you." Despite her tone, the smile on the vixens muzzle made it clear she was joking. 

Vinnie shook his head. “No. Our dear Robin found himself in an… unusual predicament that was unfortunately created by another associate of mine. I… did not handle it with the tact Grand-mama would have. No one was iced, but… as you know, Felicity, when a family fights amongst themselves, there are wounds that go unseen.” Felicity nodded slowly. She knew that one first hand; The resentment between Bogo and his father after their falling out, and Elise's utter refusal to talk about her parents beyond scathing anecdotes.

"I took the liberty of inviting Robin and Marian to the wedding." She sighed at last. "I'll give him the message. I hate to cut our meeting short Vinnie, but I need to head to the hospital. Danny will be waking up soon and I have forms to fill out regarding our bill. Even with Martin's insurance, I'm going to have to hold a few sales in the shop to pay everything off. Not to mention the physical therapy once he's up and going again."

Vinnie nodded. “Go, Felicity. Go be with Danny in his time of need. I look forward to seeing you on the day of your wedding.” Felicity stepped forward, planting a small kiss on each of the shrew's tiny cheeks. 

"See you then Vinnie." She turned to go, and was almost out the door when Vinnie called

"And Felicity?"

"Yes Vin?"

"Don't trouble yourself over the medical bills. Family looks after one another."

Felicity smiled and nodded.

It was just after noon when Danny finally woke up. Felicity had sat next to his bed since she'd arrived, reading to him quietly from his favorite book of legends and folktales. 

"Mommy?" He croaked groggily. Felicity startled and looked up.

"Danny! You're awake? You feeling okay baby? Are you hurting anywhere?"

"M'arm hurts. Not bad though. Where am I?"

"In the hospital, honey. It's okay."

Danny was groggy, eyes still half lidded and his mind swimming in a general daze from the painkillers and the still wearing off anesthesia. The rhino wasn’t sure if he was in a lucid dream or if he was in reality, but momma was here, so if it was a dream, it would at least have a good ending. “Did I win, mommy?” Danny asked, “Did I beat the Grussian Dragon?” Felicity chuckled and smoothed his ears.

"Yeah, you beat him, champ."

"Yaaaay." He raised a fist tiredly, letting it flop back onto the sheets. "I'm a champion. King of the ring."

"That's right, baby. Do you wanna hear another story? I've got your favorites."

"Anansi's funeral?"

"Okay, anything you want." Felicity cleared her throat and started to read the story of the spider trickster who had faked his own death in order to eat all the village's food.

By four, as predicted, Danny's mind started to clear. 

"Is Coach mad I missed practice?" He asked as Felicity fluffed his pillow. "Am I off the team?"

"Until you're fully recovered, yes. But he's not mad at you pumpkin, he's mad at McHorn. Speaking of, your dad will be here soon. He's going to need a statement for the report." The vixen sat back in her chair, hands in her lap. "We're having him charged with attempted beastslaughter, assault, and a few more things. Grampa Rick is acting as our lawyer for this one."

Danny nodded his head. With the anesthetics gone, all he was left with was the painkillers slowly dripping into his veins. “Pop’s okay with that? I mean… you remember how he acted around Rick at the game. I know Mrs. Ruby said he and Bogo are friends...”

"They are honey. They just like a little friendly competition. Besides, Rick is practically family."

Danny nodded his head in understanding. “Did… did they manage to arrest McHorn?”

"Yes. He tried to check out a cruiser at the precinct and they put him in lockup. He's still there." Felicity looked very serious. "A lot of mammals are angry with him. Your dad, Benny, Gloria, Coach Jose, Barry, me. He apparently tried to flip the situation and make it sound like you attacked him, which anyone can tell is bogus."

"Momma, your hackles are rising." Danny pointed out. Felicity paused and felt the ridge of fur along her neck before smoothing it down. 

“What about Uncle Vinnie,” the rhino asked as he adjusted himself in the bed to get a little more comfortable. “You know how upset he can get.”

"I already talked to Vinnie. He's agreed to leave this matter alone unless McHorn tries to run. He will, however, be paying for our hospital bills that insurance doesn't cover as well as your physical therapy once your arm is out of the sling."

"Oh, okay." Danny looked out the window at the setting sun. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. "Mom? If I tell you something important, do you promise not to get mad at me?" Felicity cocked her head curiously.

"Of course I won't get mad at you honey. Why would I?"

"Cause it's why McHorn attacked me in the first place...he really hated what I had to say."

"Danny, you know you can always tell me anything. I'm your mom." Danny met her gaze, brown eyes searching her bright green ones nervously before taking a breath.

"Okay….so, you know how you and Dad love each other? And how Benny and Dan love each other? Like, some guys like girls and others like guys and some like none at all?"

"Yes dear?" Felicity prompted gently, having an idea where he was going with this.

"Well...I'm more like Benny than I am like dad. I stood up for a pair of gay mares and kinda came out to him. Cause...I'm gay too."

Felicity smiled and reached out to stroke her son's ears.

"Danny, I'm so proud of you. You stood up for yourself and others last night. The world needs more mammals like that."

"So, you're not mad? Or disgusted or anything?" Danny asked, fiddling nervously with the hem of his blanket.

"Of course not honey! I have no issues with homosexuality. Look at your uncle Beshte! I've been trying to help the girls find him a good man since I was your age." The vixen beamed widely.

Danny bit his lower lip, ears lowering a little. “I-I think I already found one,” he said with flushed cheeks. “Y-you know B-Barry… right? Barry Grizwold?”

"I met him this morning. He got the whole team fired up to win state for you. He's also going to be bringing your homework for you until you're back to school." Felicity gave a knowing little smirk. "He seems like quite the catch. I like him."

"Yeah...me too. He's got nice eyes, doesn't he? And a really great attitude."

"That he does sweetie. Maybe once you're up and running again, you should ask him out."

Danny sighed in relief. He'd always known Felicity was more accepting and open minded, but it was still good to feel her acceptance. “I keep wanting to, but… I’m not sure if… if he likes me… like that. I mean… he’s older than me. N-not that much… just a year or two… but he skipped a grade,” the rhino began rambling. “What if he doesn’t like me? Or… what if… you know… he goes off to college and we grow apart? What if we don’t click? What if he finds someone else? What if I find someone else?”

"Well kiddo," Felicity sighed. "Speaking from experience, it's all a part of the game. When Robin and I were your age, I thought we'd always be together. But now I've got Bogo and I couldn't be happier. Romance and love is messy and it can get painful, but if you two start dating and you get scared of stuff like this, talk it out. It's all a gamble, but the rewards are well worth it."

"Ahem." A small cough came from the door. Nurse Bellewether was there with a clipboard and a warm smile. "Nice to see you're doing better Mr. Brush. I've got some visitors here to see you, do you feel up to it?"

"Sure. Who is it?"

Bellwether smirked and called into the hallway

"Okay guys, come on in. But keep it to a dull roar, okay? This is recovery, after all."

Danny's eyes lit up as the entire boxing team filed into the room, Coach Jose at the rear.

"Guys! Ow." He winced as his joyful holler strained his chest. "I didn't think I'd see you guys til I got back to school."

"And leave our buddy hanging in the breeze?" One of the young lions laughed. "No way."

"We brought ya something." Said a hyena girl, the only female on the team, producing a basket of activity books and fruits. "You told us how much you hate hospitals and we know it must get boring, so we all chipped in to get it for ya!"

"Geeze Hardhead, that sure looks nasty." A leopard cringed, glancing at Danny's bandages. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, the doctors got me on some good meds. I can't feel much of it unless I move."

The ebony ewe crossed her arms. “And I suggest you don’t try to move it,” she said in a fairly dominant tone. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have a few more rounds to make. Just use the call button if you need anything,” Nurse Bellewether added before slipping out of the room.

“Who put a stick up her curly-" the hyena started to say, but the lion next to her chuckled. “Calm down, Jazz. She’s probably just in a hurry.”

Danny let out a small groan as he wiggled in his bed. “Nnf! And she probably doesn’t want to have to redo my stitches.”

Coach Jose slowly started to push his way forwards through the middle of the team. “Danny. We all wan joo to get bedder, which meens joo gonna have to take it a leetle easy for a while. De team is all here for joo.”

The rhino smiled. “Thanks Coach.”

The bear nodded. “Now, team, if joo all don mine, I need to talk to Danny for a meenute, alone.”

Everyone nodded their heads and slowly filed out the door, but not after giving their injured teammate a few pats on the shoulder. “An close de door!”

When the door shut, Coach Jose looked right at Danny. “Son. Joor lucki. Veri lucki,” he started to say while reaching into his pocket to pull out his billfold. “Dat horn cooda ended everyding. Now. When joor bedder, joor gonna give Rusty a call.” He pushed a business card into Danny’s hand. “Rusty’s god de bes physical derapist for boxers. I know de hospidal is gonna wanchu to use theirs, but is not gonna help joo get back in de ring. Joo made a good impression wid Rusty when I had joo go der for training, and he already says he wans to help joo get bedder. He’s already pudin a call to de Stallion.”

"The Stallion? As in  _ the _ Stallion? The head horse honcho himself?!" Danny asked, staring at the card as his heart monitor beeped faster. Felicity set a calming hand on his arm. 

"Easy does it honey. Relax."

"Sorry." Danny said sheepishly. "But coach, I'm really gonna get to meet The Stallion?”

“Meybe, Danny. De Stallion’s godda lodda dings on his plade, so he mey jos sen over wonna his trainers. Das b’dween him and Rusty. Bud Ah don wan joo focusing on dat. Joo need to ged bedder firs, den we talk aboud de Stallion.”

The rhino nodded his head enthusiastically. “I sure will, Coach.”

Coach Jose smiled as he patted Danny on the shoulder. “I know, Danny,” he said before turning around and heading out the door.

The minute his coach was gone, Danny turned his head to grin at his mother. “You hear that, momma! I’m gonna train with the Stallion! THE Stallion!”

"Yes sweetie, but that's going to be a fair ways from now. It'll be at least a few months before your wound is healed, and your therapy is going to start slowly." Danny's ears fell slightly. He knew his mother was right. After all, she'd gone through something like this before. He glanced down at her false leg.

"How long did it take you? To learn everything again, I mean?

"About two months for the stump to heal over, and a good year to learn to walk again. But that was a lost leg. You still have your arm."

Felicity ruffled the boy's ears gently. 

Danny nodded his head. “Yeah, but… a whole year in physical therapy,” the rhino let out a small groan. “I’ll miss all of this season and next season.”

"It might not be so long. You could be back in the ring in half a year, but we'll see how it goes. The most important thing is to do as your therapist says and don't push it. If you try to push it too hard, you'll actually do yourself damage and set your recovery time back. Ask Jack. He remembers helping me with mine."

"Okay Momma." Danny gave a rueful smile. Felicity smiled back and picked up the basket the team had left.

"Well, let's see what's in here, shall we?" She chuckled.


End file.
